


No Time to Dance on Air

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wind Whistler misses a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time to Dance on Air

Wind Whistler missed the turrets. Sure, Paradise Estate had all its new fandangled extras: a swimming pool, a fully-equipped kitchen and cable television, but standing on the roof of a single storey building just wasn’t the same. For starters, she could clearly hear Heart Throb scolding Shady in the living room, Gingerbread screeching over something Cupcake had apparently done in the kitchen, and the Babies arguing with each other in the nursery.

Back when Dream Castle was their home, if Wind Whistler needed a little peace and quiet, all she had to do was retreat to one of the turrets. Though she had to share them with the other flying ponies, there were still four to choose from and the Pegasus ponies rarely had to fight over the sort of thing.

Now, Wind Whistler had to be content with putting her earphones on and pretending that the vibrations under her hooves were just mild earthquakes, instead of Bushwoolies bouncing off the walls (literally).

A gentle nudge at one of her ears made Wind Whistler open her eyes. It was North Star, who was looking at her with a questioning gaze. Wind Whistler shook off her earphones; the music hadn’t been that great, there was nothing new to listen to since Megan stopped visiting.

“Want to fly?” North Star said.

“Where to?” Wind Whistler said. “There’s no corner of Dream Valley we haven’t explored back to front.”

“Up,” North Star said simply. There was a glint in her eye, like the kind Glory had whenever she had too much coffee, but North Star never touched the stuff.

“And then?” Wind Whistler said.

“Then… we fly some more,” North Star said. She tilted forward, brushing her nose against Wind Whistler’s ear and then trailing across to rest on her neck. “Don’t you just want to fly, Wind Whistler?” Purple hair of North Star’s mane tickled Wind Whistler’s nose.

When was the last time they’d really flown? Wind Whistler couldn’t remember. They always seemed to be flying _to_ something or away _from_ something. Then in between, she had to spend so much time on the ground dealing with the rest of the Ponies, who could barely tie their own shoelaces without stirring up drama. Wind Whistler had forgotten that wings meant that they were not limited to sideways – there was so much _up_, and none of those confounded boundaries save air pressure and weather.

Wind Whistler tilted her head to brush against North Star’s cheek. “Let’s fly.”


End file.
